The Trans-Human Saga: Part 2-Line in the Sand
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: After the 'Song of the Syren', the Trans-Humans look to make a move against Big Hero 6! Expect action, drama, and romance!
1. Chapter 1

_After much planning, here it is! The much-awaited new chapter of 'The Trans-Human Saga'. And like before, there will be many twists and turns during this journey…so hold on to your-well, just hold on!_

* * *

It was nearly a year after the 'Syren' Incident. And for the members of Big Hero 6, their lives were returning to normal. Hiro, who had fallen under the Syren's spell, had also fallen out with his girlfriend, GoGo. But they patched things up, and were a happy couple.

And the aforementioned 'Syren'-was a member of a cabal of empowered beings calling themselves the 'Trans-Humans'. Serena-her real name-chose to side with humans. And after the 'Syren' Incident-she changed her looks and her life. She retreated to a little island in the Mediterranean, married a nice fellow and started a family.

During these events, the Lucky Cat Café-ran by Hiro's aunt Cass-had been wrecked. But with some hard work, it was rebuilt and reopened. And business was as good as before. But while Cass was able to rebuild a building…she herself was subjected to torture at the hands of Syren's hired goons. It had took some time…and a lot of support from Hiro and his friends…but soon, she took felt as good as the café looked.

But everyone was not pleased with these events…

* * *

In a fortress on an island in the South Pole, the cabal known as the 'Trans-Humans' met. They were empowered-each with abilities that could allow them to defeat armies. After gaining their powers, they shunned their humanity. While the environment outside was frigid, the fortress was fairly warm and hospitable-and designed for their group to sustain for a period of 50 years.

And this was all planned by the leader-Maximus Rex. He gained the position of leader by defeating the other Trans-Humans in battle. And they all deferred to him. Directly below him in power was Droghon-a very powerful warrior who wore a suit of dragon-mail. And below him-the Four Elementals: Trans-Humans who each were empowered with a force of nature.

There was Pyros-the master of flames and fire. Next was Kryos, a master of ice and the cold. Then there was Terranos-who controlled the very power of Earth. Luminos was the last of the Elementals-and he controlled the power of lightning. They each wore a suit of adamantium- colored armor to match their elemental theme-red for Pyros, blue for Kryos, orange for Terranos, and green for Luminos. They gathered at a table, and Maximus Rex joined them.

Maximus spoke first, "We have learned a great deal about the group of heroes knows as Big Hero 6." The other warriors nodded. Droghon said, "Serena the Syren served her purpose- she helped expose Big Hero 6. We know how they fight, their abilities…everything about them."

Pyros, "So how do we utilize this information to defeat Big Hero 6?"

Maximus said, "Consider the fable of the sticks. Together-they are unbreakable. But if we split them apart…they will break."

Terrinos then said, "And how do we split them apart? If they had any chinks before, they surely strengthened them after battling Serena."

Maximus said, "Serena was simply a test for them. But like any group-there is someone there who can be pulled out and exploited to our advantage."

Kryos said, "Hmm…perhaps that one…" He displayed an image…of GoGo.

Maximus said, "So what is your idea?"

Kryos said, "Perhaps if we were to seduce her…keep her away from the rest of her team. Then we would be able to strike a blow against them."

Maximus said, "This plan has potential…and because you suggested it, I want you to carry it out."

Kryos replied, "Of course, Maximus. I will execute this plan without delay." Maximus said, "The rest of us will wait- when the time to strike is right, we will rain our fury upon Big Hero 6!"

The others then cheered their approval…

* * *

It was a Thursday afternoon, and Hiro was at the Lucky Cat Café. He was running the show for a few hours- so that Aunt Cass could get out and enjoy the world. This was one of the 'small steps' Cass took after what she experienced during the 'Syren Incident'. It was relatively quiet-only a few patrons were here enjoying coffee.

The quiet time also allowed him to reflect on his experience, as well. He had been enthralled by Serena's singing…and was compelled by it to do her bidding. He had kissed her on live TV, for heaven's sake! And then- _I fought GoGo…_

Now his thoughts turned to the speedster. He thought he had committed the worst infraction by kissing Serena…but GoGo forgave him. And now…they were back together.

As for GoGo-she was in the process of refining her mag-lev (magnetic levitation) technology. She had applied it to a set of discs she used in combat. But she knew she could adapt the technology to bigger things. So she set her sights on designing mag-lev wheels for autos.

She had managed to find garage space-which during the day, she used for 'exclusive' auto repair. She only took special jobs here, working on high-end sports-cars and luxury vehicles. She got a good clientele because she was willing to work on these cars-and because she didn't feel the need to drag out a repair to make extra.

But during the off-times…GoGo would close up shop and focus on her mag-lev wheels. She did this in relative secret-because if someone else went to market with the tech she had spent the last chunk of her life developing, all of her hard work would be for naught.

And like Hiro…during her down time, GoGo would find her thoughts drifting towards the robotics prodigy… _Hiro…_ she had witnessed the kiss between Hiro and Serena. And at that moment, no pain could compare to that heartbreak…but everything had worked itself out…and now she was looking towards a bright future with Hiro.

The chime of the door broke GoGo's reverie. She looked up-and saw a tall, fair, well-built gentleman. He was wearing a dark blue suit-like a businessman. GoGo said, "Welcome to Tanaka Garage. What can I do for you?"

The gentleman said, "Oh, no, Miss Tanaka. I believe it's 'What _I_ can do for _you…_ you see, I am an investor."

GoGo said, "Oh…and what are looking to invest in here? Auto parts? Motor oil?"

The man said, "No, no, no…you see, I had heard that you were developing top-secret technology."

GoGo then said, in a hushed whisper, "How did you hear about that?"

The man said, "Oh, I asked around. But I want to make a proposition with you. An offer, if you will."

GoGo said, "I'm not selling you anything to do with my mag-lev wheels!"

The man replied, "Oh! You think I want to buy your invention? Ha ha…well, it would make you rich…but I had another idea. I wish to help fund your idea and get it to market."

GoGo said, "Really?" The man said, "Really. In fact, why don't I take you out to dinner tomorrow night and we can discuss the details?"

GoGo thought it over, and said, "Well…I dunno…" The man said, "All I did was ask you to dinner, not to sleep with you."

GoGo chuckled, and thought, _Hmm…well, Fridays are my free night anyway…_ She said, "Alright. What time?"

The man said, "How about 6 pm?" GoGo said, "That's perfect. And that will give me time to get dolled up."

The man turned to leave, and GoGo said, "Wait! I didn't get your name."

The man said, "It's Ray Frees. See you tomorrow."

As he left, GoGo grabbed her phone, and looked in the contacts. Once she found the number, she pressed the call button. She then said, "Honey? It's Go. I need a favor…"

 _And that's where the first chapter ends! This chapter helps set up the plot, as well as introduce our villains…and what a nasty bunch they are!_

 _Anyway, read, comment, follow and fave!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, readers! Are you ready to return to the world of the 'Trans-Human Saga'?_

 _Well, ready or not…here it comes!_

* * *

GoGo had accepted a date-well, a dinner date. And she was meeting an investor who was looking to put money towards her mag-lev wheel technology. But she had one problem-her evening wear assortment was…'lacking'. And they was only one person who could help her.

So she contacted Honey Lemon-who loved shopping more than anything. And when GoGo asked her to take her to the mall for a new outfit for her diner, Honey was more than enthusiastic to lend her assistance.

However, GoGo realized that accepting her help meant dealing with overbearing but well-meaning questioning. And the first question was, "Are you going on a real date with Hiro?"

GoGo replied, "No, Honey. I accepted a date with an investor."

Honey said, "An investor?" GoGo said, "Yeah. _Somehow_ , he heard about my mag-lev tech, and he wants to meet me for dinner."

Honey said, "And…?" GoGo replied, "Aaaannnd….he wants to discuss funding my project. I could actually see my mag-lev ideas actually implemented into more real-world applications."

They had arrived at the mall, and were now in one of the chic clothing stores. Honey then said, "What about Hiro?"

GoGo replied, "What about Hiro?" Honey sighed, and said, "I'm not sure your boyfriend is going to be keen to hear you going out with some other guy."

GoGo said, "Well, all we're doing is having dinner…he's not asking to sleep with me." Honey chuckled, and said, "Well…that's often how it starts…"

GoGo had tried on several dresses…but nothing seemed to catch her eye. Honey saw a black mini-skirt, and said, "Here, Go. Try this on." GoGo grabbed the article-and put it on. She marveled at how the skirt emphasized her figure. She said, "I like it…but now I need a top."

Honey said, "Already ahead of you!" She passed GoGo a lavender spaghetti-strap blouse. GoGo said, "It's perfect."

After changing back into her regular clothes, Honey helped GoGo pick out some more clothes. Honey said, "OK! How about we hit the food court and grab a drink?"

GoGo said, "Sounds good."

They got their drinks, and sat down. Honey said, "Look, GoGo…I know this dinner date is professional. And I understand your desire to meet someone outside our circle. It's just…"

GoGo said, "It's just…what?"

Honey said, "After the 'Syren' thing…and what happened with Hiro and you…"

GoGo said, "Look, Honey. That was something different…Hiro was under the spell of the 'Syren'. This is just a harmless dinner date-no more."

Honey sighed, realizing that discussing this wouldn't go any further. She could only hope that GoGo was right…

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiro was preparing for 'Friday Family Night'. It was his way of spending time with Aunt Cass-especially after he moved out. And he knew Cass needed him more than ever after her ordeal. And he would invite the other members of Big Hero 6-and they provided support for Cass as well.

After getting confirmations from Fred and Wasabi, Hiro called GoGo. When she answered, Hiro was sure she sounded…excited. She said, "Hi, Hiro!"

Hiro said, "Hey, Go. Just wanted to know if you were joining us for 'Friday Family Night'." GoGo replied, "Sorry, Hiro…I'm going to have to take a raincheck. I'm going out."

Hiro said, "Really? You and Honey have plans?"

GoGo replied, "No, Hiro. I'm going out for dinner."

Hiro said, "Really?" GoGo said, "Really. He came into the shop…"

Hiro interrupted, saying, " _He?_ You're going out with another guy?"

GoGo said, "Hiro…please. It's not like that. Look, I've got to go. Honey's going to be over to help with my hair and makeup. TTYL."

Hiro didn't get a chance to say anything, as the call disconnected. And Hiro felt himself thrown into a maelstrom of emotions. There was confusion…anger…even fear…Hiro barely heard the helpful medic-bot Baymax approach him.

"Hiro…I have detected that your emotional indicators are unstable. How would you rate your pain?" Baymax inquired.

Hiro looked at the robot, and replied, "It's a 0, buddy." Baymax said, "The source of your distress stems from your reaction to the phone call you made to GoGo Tomago. Is a relationship issue causing you this emotional distress?"

Hiro said, "No! I mean, just because she's going out on a date with some other guy…"

"Oh! So someone's jealous…" Hiro looked to see his aunt had come into the room. Aunt Cass sat down, and Hiro sat across from her. Hiro said, "I just found out that GoGo is going out with some dude for dinner. She didn't even explain it."

Cass said, "I don't know if you want my advice…I mean, it's been years since I dated…but I know that trying to hem GoGo in won't do either of you any good. Let her do this…and give her a little space."

Hiro sighed…but he knew that if he tried to press GoGo about her date, she'd only get defensive. But had GoGo truly forgiven him? Was this a revenge date?

* * *

It was now approaching 6 pm. GoGo looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her new outfit, and Honey had gave her some makeup-a little blush on her cheeks, and a light lavender shade covered her eyes. It was simple but effective-and GoGo couldn't believe how prettier she looked.

The three knocks on the door signaled the arrival of Ray Frees-the investor who was taking her out to discuss her tech-as well as funding for it. She opened the door-and there he was. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with gray dress slacks. He said, "Wow…are you ready?"

She replied, "I am. Let's go!" And Ray escorted GoGo out of her apartment and into the evening…

 _And so…Chapter 2 comes to a close! GoGo's headed out for her date…and is Hiro getting jealous? Find out next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to all who commented and faved! You're the best!_

 _On to the next chapter!_

* * *

 _It's just a business dinner…that's all…nothing more…_ these were the thoughts than ran through GoGo's mind as she sat across the table from Ray Frees-the mysterious investor who was interested in her mag-lev tech.

But she had to admit…this gentleman possessed something Hiro didn't…like an urbane sophistication and maturity Hiro didn't have. Not to say that Hiro wasn't mature…but compared to Ray Frees…Hiro was like supermarket sushi…and Ray Frees was like sushi made by a professional.

GoGo looked at the menu, and said, "I hope you don't mind my getting a steak." Ray said, "You are eating on my tab tonight, Miss Tanaka. Enjoy yourself."

So GoGo and Ray ordered their dinner and drinks, and Ray said, "Miss Tanaka…"

GoGo said, "You can call me Leiko…or just Lei." Ray replied, "All right, Leiko…the first question you must have is how I am aware of your projects?"

GoGo replied, "That had crossed my mind."

Ray said, "If you must know, San Fransokyo is one at the forefront of innovative technology. I had heard of a young group of geniuses developing cutting-edge technology. And your idea seemed so…inspiring to me. "

GoGo replied, "Well, it is still a work in progress. I managed to develop a prototype- but adapting and implementing the tech into larger wheels has been…less than successful."

Ray said, "Well, that's a shame. Oh, here's our food." The waiter returned with their meals-a medium-rare petite filet for GoGo, and a half roasted duckling for Ray. Conversation ceased as they focused on their meals.

After diner, Ray said, "I hope this isn't a one-time deal."

GoGo replied, "Oh…well, what did you have in mind?"

Ray said, "I have just enjoyed this evening with you. It's rare to spend time with such a gem like yourself."

GoGo felt her cheeks heating up…and Ray continued, "What would the chances be that I get to see this tech you have in person?"

GoGo replied, "Well, you know where the garage is? That's where I'm doing my work."

Ray said, "Isn't that kind of…risky?"

GoGo said, "I only work on it during my off days-like Sundays, and sometimes after I close shop. My clientele for the auto shop is very exclusive."

Ray then looked at a watch, and said, "Oh, my…look at the time. I think I'd better get you home."

GoGo said, "Sure. But what about my project?"

Ray said, "Yes…your project does have potential. But I want to see it firsthand…and maybe I'll consider funding you. You understand…right?"

GoGo sighed, and replied, "I understand…" Having tried to get an investor for her project before, she knew the little games they played…

A short time later, Ray and GoGo were pulling up to her apartment building. Ray got out, and walked GoGo back to her apartment. GoGo said, "Thank you for dinner."

Ray replied, "And thank you for being my guest. I do hope we can do it again."

GoGo said, "Well…maybe. Good night!" And with that, she went inside her place. Once inside, she changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She hadn't even gotten unwound before there was a knock at her door.

GoGo groaned… _now who could that be?_ She looked out and saw it was Honey. She opened the door, and let in the bubbly chemist. The first words out of Honey's mouth were, "So how was your date? Tell me tell me tell me!"

GoGo replied, "Firstly-it was not a date! It was a dinner meeting with an investor. And second-nothing happened. He didn't say if he would back my project."

Honey frowned-which was a look that worried GoGo. Honey then said, "Those answers seem rather defensive, Go. And you didn't ask about Hiro."

GoGo said, "Look, Honey…my heart belongs to Hiro. But I can't let that keep me from doing important things in my life."

Honey said, "That's true…Well, you had a good time, and that's all that matters. And since it's so late, you don't mind if I crash here?"

GoGo replied, "Of course not, BFF."

* * *

The next morning, after seeing Honey off, GoGo headed towards the garage. Her plan was to work on the mag-lev wheels. But no soon as she got in the garage, than the phone rang. She picked it up, and said, "Hello?"

The voice was familiar-the one that she heard the previous night. The voice said, "I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time, Miss Tanaka."

GoGo said, "No…I just got in the garage. What's the deal?"

Ray said, "The deal is…I want to see you again."

GoGo said, "What? Just like that?"

Ray said, "Yes…just like that."

GoGo said, "I thought we were going to stay professional."

Ray said, "There's nothing wrong with mixing business and pleasure."

GoGo sighed- _I guess I need to clear the air with this guy…_ GoGo said, "Well, I'm very busy with my projects today…"

Without missing a beat, Ray said, "How about next Friday? I'll have a car pick you up and bring you to my place. We can iron out the finer details about this proposition."

GoGo said, "Alright, then. Next Friday it is. But I need to inform you of something, as well."

Ray said, "OK, OK…Thank you for agreeing to this."

GoGo disconnected the call, and tried to focus on her projects-but to no avail. She had agreed to a second date-and so quick after the first date. She paced around the garage in an attempt to refocus-only for that focus to be shattered by a knock on the door.

 _Oh no…please let it be anybody but…him…_ GoGo knew this prayer was futile-so she opened the door-to reveal Hiro. She looked at the genius, and coldly said, "Hey, Hiro."

Hiro replied, just as coldly, "Hey, Leiko." GoGo gulped-being called Leiko was never a good sign. Hiro said, "So you had a date last night…"

GoGo groaned, and said, "It was not a date! It was a dinner meeting!"

Hiro said, "It was obvious more important than 'Friday Family Night'."

GoGo said, "I wanted to come…how's Cass doing?"

Hiro shrugged, and said, "She's getting better…she would have liked it if you were there."

GoGo said, "Would she…or would _you?"_

Hiro bristled at this accusation-but GoGo didn't let him reply. She then said, "Hiro…a healthy relationship is based on trust."

Hiro replied, "I trust you…it's the _guy_ I don't trust. Alright…I am trusting you…by giving you some space to do your thing. I know how important your mag-lev wheels are…"

GoGo exhaled, then hugged Hiro. She said, "Thanks for being so understanding. And to make it up for you, tell Aunt Cass I'll make it for the next 'Friday Family Night.'"

Hiro then turned, and left the garage. He was unaware he was being watched. The person who watched him was sitting in a dark blue sports-car. _So Miss Tanaka has a boyfriend…ha ha…not for much longer…and they won't have a team either…_ He got out of the car, and walked to the garage. He knocked on the door…

* * *

 _And that's where this chapter ends! Next time, more relationship drama!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Welcome back, loyal readers and true believers! Guess what-it's time for some relationship drama! And as bad as it seems, my alpha couple (Hiro and GoGo) are not breaking up…but every relationship has its bright spots and dark moments…and we're approaching one of those dark moments…_

* * *

It hadn't even seemed like Hiro just left…when GoGo heard a knock on the garage door. _Now_ she was past the point of annoyed. She swung the door open, and without looking, said, "What do you want now, Hiro?!"

She stopped short, when she saw who it was. Ray said, "I'm sorry…it would seem that you're having a bad day."

GoGo smiled at him, and said, "It just got better."

Ray said, "And who was that?"

GoGo replied, "That was Hiro…my…friend…" She carefully said.

Ray said, "Oh? You're just friends?"

GoGo replied, "Well…I don't want to think about him right now. What are you doing here?"

Ray said, "I was just in the neighborhood, as it were…and I was hoping I could get a glance at your project."

GoGo said, "Well…I'm trying to keep everything as close to my chest as possible…but come on. There's no harm in showing you."

She walked over to a shelf, and pushed a button. The shelf rotated, and displayed several discs similar to what GoGo wore on her armor. She said, "Well, here it is. My 'magnetic-levitation' project."

Ray said, "This is rather impressive for someone working on the scale you are."

GoGo replied, "Well, hopefully I can get funding and produce mag-lev wheels for other vehicles-cars, trains…well, that's the dream, anyway."

Ray said, "Well, I thank you for showing me this. But I must apologize. I have a meeting in a few moments with another group of investors. I am looking forward to spending time with you, Miss…Leiko."

Ray then left…and despite the pick-me-up Ray's visit gave her…she felt slightly guilty about seeing him behind Hiro's back. _But this is a professional relationship…and I need to keep it that way…_

* * *

The following week, GoGo was glad she was busy. Between the business at the garage and her mag-lev project, she had little time to dwell on her relationship issues. But she wanted Hiro to know they were still a couple. So she tried to call Hiro or send him text messages.

Hiro would either not reply to the texts, or the calls would be rather short-Hiro would say he was helping his aunt in the café…or he was working on his projects. It was as though he was trying to avoid the relationship idea- as though he was giving her space. _But I don't need space…I need you, Hiro…_

It was Thursday-and GoGo, being the headstrong type, decided to head to the café.to see Hiro. She went when she knew it wasn't busy-so he couldn't use that line. As she walked in, she remarked how warm and inviting it felt- a feeling she had to admit she missed.

A voice called out, "GoGo!" GoGo turned to see Cass-who came up to her and gave her a hug. Cass said, "It's been so long!"

GoGo replied, "I know. Too long, actually…"

Cass said, "You have some free time? Can I get you anything?"

GoGo said, "Is Hiro here?"

Cass looked towards the back, and said, "He's…he's here…"

GoGo sat at a table, and watched Cass retreat to the back. A few minutes later, Hiro came out. He saw the speedster sitting at a table. He sat down across from her, and said, "Hey, Go."

She said, "Hey, Hiro."

The silence was overbearing…until GoGo said, "Why haven't you answered my texts? Or returned my calls?"

Hiro said, "I was busy…and I wanted to give you your space. That's what you wanted, right?"

GoGo was shocked at this. She replied, "You think that's what I wanted? What I wanted is you! To let you know that what I'm doing is important-but so are you."

Hiro exhaled, and said, "I'm sorry…if I'm letting my jealousy leak out. You're just so special to me…and I'd hate to lose you. I mean, if I saw you kiss some other guy…I'd probably feel like you did when Serena and I kissed."

GoGo went silent…until Hiro said, "We still good?"

GoGo reached and squeezed Hiro's hand, and said, "We're good."

Hiro said, "Well…I gotta get back to work. I'm relieving Cass-she's going out for a little walk."

Cass walked towards the entrance-and GoGo said, "Want some company?"

Cass replied, "Oh, GoGo! That would be nice."

As the two women walked about town, Cass asked, "So what's happening with you and Hiro?"

GoGo said, "Nothing's happening…he's giving me some space."

Cass said, "That's what you want, right? Some space to do your own thing?"

GoGo replied, "I…I don't know…I mean…there's this guy….he's taken me out for dinner…and we have another dinner meeting tomorrow night…and it feels like I'm cheating…but these meetings…and my projects…"

Cass put her arm around GoGo's shoulder, and said, "Listen…I can't tell you what to do…or how to live your life. Just follow your heart…it's always been the best guide."

GoGo went silent… _Follow your heart…_ As they returned to the café, GoGo gave the older woman a hug. She said, "Thanks, Aunt Cass. I may not have solved this problem…but I know what direction to go."

* * *

Friday night came-and GoGo was dressed to kill-a deal, that is. She was meeting Ray Frees, the investor who was interested in her project, at his home. She had considered that a weird situation-a breach of protocol separating business and pleasure-but if this guy could help her get her tech to market, she'd do anything.

And at 6 pm, the dark blue sports-car pulled up. GoGo walked out, and the door opened. Ray got out, and said, "My…aren't you ravishing?"

GoGo-now sporting a light blush, replied, "Thank you." She got in the car, and they took off for Ray's place-a penthouse on the other side of town that made her apartment-which was one of the nicer places in town-seem like a hovel.

GoGo walked in-and was stunned. The entire place was set up for a dinner for two. Ray escorted her to the table, and pulled out the seat. GoGo sat down, and Ray sat on the other side. He said, "That restaurant we ate at last week-they had carry-out."

GoGo and Ray enjoyed their meal-and Ray had gotten wine. GoGo wasn't much of a drinker…but the wine made her steak taste better-so much so that she downed a glass. Ray said, "Like the vintage?"

GoGo replied, "I'm not much of a wine drinker…but it makes everything taste…exquisite. Wow…never thought I'd use a word like that." So Ray poured GoGo another glass. GoGo said, "So…what about my project?"

Ray said, "Well, let's talk in the living room." They sat, and Ray said, "Well, the reason this is going so slow is because I want to help fund your project. I mean, getting you a location, developing a market…because it's foolish to simply dump money into something if there is no return, correct?"

GoGo nodded-but felt as though her entire body was heavy…Ray asked, "Are you alright, Miss Tanaka?"

GoGo tried to answer-but nothing was working. She stood up-only to collapse right into Ray's arms. Ray said, "Oh dear…maybe it's exhaustion…"

He then took her to his bedroom…where someone else was waiting. The stranger said, "You have her."

Ray replied, "Of course, Mr. Kryos. And I'll be getting paid…when?"

Kryos replied, "When Big Hero 6 is no more. For now, we still have need of you. Now…get into position…and I'll do the rest."

Ray nodded, and began to remove GoGo's clothes. He leaned down, and gave her a kiss. She moaned softly, oblivious to what was happening. There were several clicks, and Kyros said, "Keep going…"

Ray did as he was told, until Kryos said, "This should be plenty. Plenty to cause a rift between them…and their team."

Ray looked at GoGo, and said, "Good. I grew tired of this masquerade. She's pretty enough…but she's not my type."

Kyros said, "Alright. On to the next phase of the plan."

* * *

The next morning….GoGo awoke with a pounding head-and very little memory of the previous night. She remembered dinner, and drinking. She and Ray were going to discuss her project- _RAY!_

She got up-only to realize she was undressed. She grabbed her clothes, and got dressed. If she was in this state-did Ray do that? Did he take this too far? What else could he be capable of?

She exited the bedroom-and saw the penthouse was empty. She quickly exited the building, and flagged down a cab. Once she was back in her apartment, the gravity of this situation-waking up in a state of undress in some stranger's bedroom-hit her. She collapsed on her couch, and silently wept.

She needed comfort-but she couldn't get it from Hiro. She grabbed her phone, and dialed a number. The voice-bubbly and optimistic-replied, "Hola!"

GoGo said, "Honey? Can you come over?"

Honey said, "GoGo? Something wrong?"

GoGo said, "I think…I've done something unforgivable…"

 _And that's where this comes to an end! How about the twist? Like it? Don't? Indifferent to it? Comment, fave, and follow!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, this saga is more like a soap opera! I haven't even got to any action…but rest assured, there will be action in this story! Annnndddd…I know that was a great cliffhanger-when you are questioning what happened, and are looking for how it will be resolved…so read ahead!_

* * *

During the trip to GoGo's place, Honey Lemon tried to keep her spirits high. She didn't know what GoGo did, but from the tone of her voice, it was something very serious. She was aware that she was dining with that investor-but she didn't know anything else about the situation.

She reached the door, and gently knocked. "GoGo? It's Honey."

The door opened, and Honey-despite trying to be optimist-felt her spirits drop when she saw her female friend. She said, "It's that bad, huh?"

GoGo replied, "It's the worst…"

Honey came inside, and said, "I'll make some tea." She wasn't even sure GoGo wanted tea-but it was just a gesture of hospitality. Plus, it would give GoGo more time to compose herself. Honey set the two teacups on a table, and GoGo said, "I'm…I'm such a fool…such a foolish girl…"

Honey said, "No, GoGo! Why would you say that?"

GoGo replied, "Because…I let that Ray…sweet-talk me. He was offering me all this stuff for my projects…and I believed he was going to do it…and then…he took advantage of me!"

Honey said, "Look, GoGo-whatever happened…it isn't your fault."

GoGo said, "That's not the worse part. The worse part…I violated Hiro's trust in me. Sleeping with another man-that's not the unforgivable part. Losing Hiro's trust-that's what's unforgivable."

Honey said, "GoGo…stop! Right now!"

GoGo looked at the chemist-and was slightly shocked that Honey could speak up like that. Honey then said, "Let's start at the beginning-like your first meeting with this 'Ray' character."

And GoGo told of how he came to her garage…and how interested he was in the project…and how he was looking to invest in the project. Honey perked up when GoGo told her that Ray invited her to his place for discussing the project and his possible investing in it.

Honey said, "Now, then…what happened last night?"

GoGo tried to recall the events-she recalled arriving at Ray's penthouse, and having dinner. She had a couple of glasses of wine, and as they were in the living room, everything went black. Her next memory was waking up with her bra and panties only on.

Honey said, "Hmm…I have a theory. Have you gone to the bathroom yet?"

GoGo looked at her, and asked, "Why?"

Honey said, "If you could provide a sample, I could pinpoint why you experienced what you did. And we might need to pay Baymax a visit. Unfortunately, that also means…"

GoGo said, "…dealing with Hiro."

Honey said, "Maybe not…" She grabbed her phone, and dialed a number.

After a few moments, Honey spoke to whoever was on the other side. GoGo could only make out Honey's part of the conversation. Honey disconnected the call, and said, "We're in luck! Hiro is out with the guys for a bit this morning-doing 'hero training'. So we have some time."

It was a quick jaunt to the cafe-and Cass was extremely understanding of GoGo's plight. Honey had also grabbed her chem stuff. Honey said, "Alright-first things first. Baymax-a scan, if you will."

Baymax said, "Understood. Which patient am I to scan?"

GoGo said, "Me, Baymax." The micro-computers with Baymax scanned GoGo from top to bottom, and Baymax then said, "Scan complete. Diagnosis: The only abnormality I sense is an elevated metabolism due to processing of a foreign chemical."

GoGo said, "That's it? No physical…issues?"

Baymax replied, "I have not detected anything out of the ordinary."

Honey said, "That's odd. If you were sexually assaulted, there should be abrasions and bruises."

GoGo then said, "So why drug me and not go through with that?"

Honey said, "I wish I knew. For now, we'd best steer clear of Hiro."

But little did the women know that Hiro would be thrust into this crisis, as well. He had returned to the café after training with Wasabi and Fred-an activity which helped keep his mind focused when there was so much else happening. He wasn't sure on the status of his relationship with GoGo-but they both said they were good.

A blue sports-car watched Hiro walk in the café. A man got out, and walked up to the café. He placed an envelope on the ground, and left. Moments later, Cass came out, and saw the envelope on the ground. She picked it up, and brought it inside.

The man-once back in the car-said, "Now the next step is underway."

Cass looked at the envelope, which was addressed to Hiro, with "FOR YOUR EYES ONLY" written on the front. Cass called Hiro, and showed him the envelope. Hiro shrugged, and assumed it was some top secret stuff.

He took the envelope upstairs, and opened it. As he did, several sheets slid out. He grabbed one-and as he looked at it, he realized it was a photo. But what grabbed him was what was on the photo…

…it was his girlfriend, GoGo. And she was in a compromising position. He didn't recognize the man-but there was no mistaking the tell-tale violet streaked hair. _How could she do this?_

He wanted to believe it wasn't true-but with nearly 10 photos that displayed the same subject, he knew it was true. He put the photos back in the envelope, went downstairs and announced he was heading out.

Once outside, he pulled out his phone, and dialed a number. The person on the other end heard the phone, and looked at it. GoGo felt her heart drop…because the last person she wanted to deal with was calling her. She pushed the phone to off.

Hiro made his way to GoGo's apartment building. He went to GoGo's apartment, and knocked on her door. He knew she'd be here…but she'd got one on him-because rather than staying at her apartment, she went to Honey's place.

And almost as if he knew that, he dialed another number. After two rings, a voice-peppy and upbeat, like always-answered, "iHola!"

Hiro said, "Honey…I know GoGo is with you. I need to talk to her."

Honey said, "Oh? And do you know what GoGo needs? She needs your support-not accusations and vitriol. Oh-she's here…and _we're_ on speaker."

Hiro said, "Honey-this is between me and GoGo."

GoGo said, "Hiro-it isn't. Because anything that happens between us also affects our team."

Hiro then said, "So…you violated my trust-and I'm supposed to give you support? I saw photos of you and your investor…apparently, you would do _anything_ to get that deal."

GoGo replied, "HIRO HAMADA! I would never give myself to some other man- for any reason!"

Hiro said, "Oh yeah? This pictures say otherwise…tell me, Go…"

GoGo said, "What do you want to hear, Hiro?"

Hiro replied, "Tell me…is it because he's some big-shot? Maybe he's better in bed than me?"

GoGo said, "Are you that insecure to believe that?"

Hiro said, "I know what my eyes told me…and I don't want to hear any more of your lies, GoGo."

GoGo, nearly in tears now, said, "Hiro…after everything we've been through…"

Hiro said, "But I guess I deserve it…after Serena the Syren…"

GoGo said, "No…no Hiro…it's not like that…"

Hiro didn't reply. Instead, he pressed the disconnect button and returned home with a heavy heart. He entered through the back way, and with as much anger and sadness as he could muster, he threw the photos across his room.

* * *

The next morning was Sunday. The café wasn't open-Cass went out to get supplies, and Baymax accompanied her. Hiro was having breakfast when there was an insistent pounding at the door. He opened the door-to see Honey.

Hiro said, "Hey, Honey." Honey then approached Hiro-and glared down at him. He said, "What?"

Honey then said, "Don't you 'What' me, Hiro!"

Hiro noticed that Honey didn't have her peppy, upbeat demeanor. She then spoke-and her tone was notably sterner than any other time she spoke. She said, "Hiro Hamada…"

Hiro flinched-it was the second time he'd been called by his full name. Honey continued, "You should be ashamed of yourself! Do you know the state GoGo was in after your call?"

Hiro replied, "Why should I care about what she feels? How about me?"

Honey-still stern but amazingly calm- said, "And-what about you? GoGo was inconsolable when you hung up. She believed you didn't love her anymore."

Hiro said, "Maybe that's for the best-OW!" Honey-with her patience exhausted-swatted Hiro's head.

Honey said, "I want to ask you something-do you love GoGo?"

Hiro replied, "After what has happened…"

Honey said, "Hiro-that is a 'yes or no' question. Now-do you love GoGo? Look in your heart."

Hiro did as Honey said-and he realized just how empty life would be without the speedster in his life. He then said, "Yes."

Honey said, "Hmm…what was that?"

Hiro replied, "YES! I love GoGo."

Honey crossed her arms, and still glaring at Hiro, said, "Did you know she was drugged?"

Honey smiled as she saw shock cross Hiro's features. Honey continued, "GoGo put everything she had into her project. And she told me how bad she wanted this deal. Do you know she was more torn up about violating your trust than she was 'sleeping' with that investor?"

Hiro was silent-but Honey was on a roll. She said, "GoGo felt that you wouldn't forgive her-and from that conversation, her fears were well-founded. And I don't know what you can do or how you can repair this schism between you."

Hiro was silent. Honey got up to leave…but before she did, she said, "Hiro…love is difficult. But we can like someone because of their positives…but to love someone-you have to look past and accept their negatives. Now you think about that-and about how to fix this between you and GoGo. If not for a romantic relationship-at least do it for the team."

Honey then left-and Hiro was alone. _I really messed up…when I can turn Honey into that…the nice ones are always the most dangerous ones…_ He knew he'd have to search his own soul and heart. He knew it would be the toughest challenge he'd face…

 _Ha ha ha! How's that for some drama! Our couple's on rocky seas…will Honey be the life preserver to save Hiro and GoGo's relationship? Or will their love be dashed upon the rocks of this challenge? Find out next time-and don't forget…read, comment, fave and follow!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Well…I hope you all got the drama you wanted! The drama train's not stopping now! So on to the next chapter-and some uplifting-call it 'Operation Get GoGo Back'!_

* * *

Hiro could only sit in stunned silence after the dressing down he received from Honey Lemon. After spending the previous night trying to console GoGo, she came to the café and read Hiro the riot act. And now, after the blond chemist left, Hiro had a big problem. His relationship with GoGo-and not just the romantic relationship-was on the rocks.

He got up from the table, and headed to his bedroom. He looked at the stack of photos-the 'evidence' of GoGo's infidelity. _Honey said she had been drugged…so it wasn't her fault..._

This left him with another set of questions- _If GoGo was drugged-why? And why send me these photos?_ He didn't realize that Baymax had returned. The ever-helpful medic-bot said, "Greetings Hiro."

Hiro replied, "Hey bud."

Baymax said, "Hiro…your emotional indicators are critically low. This could be due to depression or sadness. Would a hug make you feel better?" The robot waddled towards Hiro, with his arms outstretched.

Hiro sighed, and accepted his bro-bot's embrace. The robot patted Hiro's head, saying, "There, there…my records show that you only reach this state when something negative has happened between you and GoGo. Communication with a friend or loved one is a proven method to improve your mood."

Hiro said, "Baymax…bud…I really screwed up with GoGo…" Baymax said, "Please explain. You were progressing very well in your relationship."

Hiro replied, "I gave her space…and established trust with her…and felt betrayed when I saw those pictures."

Baymax said, "GoGo was here Saturday morning. I scanned her. Would you care to read her report?"

Hiro said, "Isn't that a violation of confidentiality?" Baymax said, "You are the prime master of data that I have recorded."

Hiro said, "Well, in that case…display report."

Baymax said, "Report for Tanaka, Leiko-Elevated metabolism, due to body processing a foreign substance. Subject possessed no other physiological or physical abnormalities."

Hiro said, "If she had sexual contact the night before, your scanners would detect it, right?"

Baymax said, "Indeed. I would have detected an elevation of hormones-since the time frame between sexual intercourse and the scanning would have been very short. There was also a lack of physical indicators as well."

Hiro then said, "Wait…is it possible to have sexual intercourse and not leave any traces-physical or otherwise?"

Baymax replied, "My computer indicates that there would be a .0001 chance of that happening."

Hiro then said, "Baymax, time to be a detective." He switched out Baymax's medic chip, and exchanged it with the 'Detective" chip. Hiro then said, "I have a photo."

He showed Baymax the photo-the only other person who would have seen this photo. Baymax looked at the photo, and said, "Hiro-I have determined that this scene has been staged. Apparently, GoGo was drugged, undressed and placed in the bed. The man was on top-but there was no contact."

Hiro sat back down, and as he did, he said, "Thanks, bud. I feel a little better."

Baymax replied, "I am pleased that your emotional indicators are increasing. Now you must consider how you will repair your relationship with GoGo." At that, an image of the speedster appeared on Baymax's belly-monitor.

* * *

Meanwhile, the aforementioned speedster was about to experience another crisis…Honey mentioned she was going to the café to talk with Hiro. Now GoGo was alone. She grabbed her phone-and cycled through several pictures. There was the one that Cass had took of the two of them sleeping together- _that night we came together…_

She looked at another photo-taken during the rebuilding of the café. And one more from a carnival-GoGo's back was flush against Hiro's chest, and his arms were protectively wrapped around her waist… _such great memories…now all we have is distrust…and our relationship may be ruined beyond repair…_

GoGo got up, and found a piece of paper. Wallowing in self-pity wasn't GoGo's thing. She then scribbled a note to Honey. She would go to her apartment, change, and go to the garage-which for GoGo was sanctuary.

Once back in her apartment, she wanted something to eat. She grabbed a takeout box and a soda, and heated up her food. It seemed as though she wasn't even home ten minutes before there was a knock at the door. _Who could that be?_ GoGo went through the possibilities…but only came up with one…

She opened the door-to see Ray behind it. He said, "Oh, Miss Tanaka! You're OK!"

GoGo said, "Yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

Ray said, "You collapsed at my place. I didn't know what was wrong. I placed you in my bed to be safe."

GoGo regarded Ray strangely. She knew she'd been drugged…but she didn't want to confront him on that-not yet, anyway. Ray said, "You're fine, right? You're not working too hard?"

GoGo said, "I'm good. I'd rather not see you, though."

Ray said, "What's wrong?"

GoGo said, "Just some personal things…relationship problems. I was just on the way to the garage after my snack."

Ray said, "Can I give you a lift to the garage?"

GoGo said, "That's nice of you to offer, but I can manage. Why are you here?"

Ray said, "I wanted to apologize for leaving you in the apartment alone like that. I had an emergency meeting with several financiers concerning the funding of your project. And I have to come and give you the good news."

GoGo said, "Good news?" Ray replied, "We are willing to fund your project-from start to market."

GoGo said, "ReallY? Ray said, "Yes. They were impressed with your ideas. Congratulations, GoGo."

GoGo was so thrilled…and then she realized something. "Hey, Ray…did you call me 'GoGo'?"

Ray said, "Hmm…I did…"

GoGo said, "I never told you that name…"

Ray said, "Well…maybe it was a lucky guess."

GoGo replied, "Or…you're working for someone else!" Ray had crossed the room, and pushed a handkerchief into GoGo's face. He did it with such force that she slammed into a wall.

Ray then smiled, and said, "Right you are…and everything has been done according to plan."

GoGo felt herself losing consciousness-but she asked, "Who's…plan…?"

Ray replied, "You'll find out…soon enough…" Ray then grabbed GoGo, and took her to his car. He then zipped off with his hostage.

* * *

Hiro had spent the rest of the day trying to figure out a way to win GoGo back. He thought about flowers, and candy, and gifts…but all those seemed like bribes. _Maybe if I just confess…and admit to being such a jackass…_

He heard his phone chiming, and looked to see Honey Lemon calling him. He wasn't in the mood for more of Honey's lectures, and was about to disconnect the call. But he actually swiped the phone to answer… _Oh well…I'll just say I'm busy…_

Hiro answered, "Hey, Honey."

When Honey spoke, she was in a state of panic. "Hiro…GoGo's not here!"

Hiro said, "Honey-what do you mean?"

Honey said, "I came back to my place, and she had left. But I called the garage and her phone. And she didn't respond."

Hiro then began to feel dread. He knew she wouldn't want to talk to him…but Honey and GoGo were really close. And If Honey couldn't get ahold of GoGo…

Hiro then said, "Where are you now?"

Honey said, "GoGo gave me a spare key to her place…but when I got there, the door was already unlocked…and GoGo's phone was on the kitchen counter." Hiro noted that the chemist sounded close to crying.

Hiro said, "Honey…I'm on my way. Call the others. Tell them to be suited up and ready for action."

Honey said, "Alright. Hiro…"

Hiro said, "Yeah, Honey?"

Honey said, "I just…wanted to help you guys out…"

Hiro said, "Honey…you have…" Hiro then said, "Baymax, suit up! We're headed out!"

* * *

 _And another chapter draws to a close!_

 _AN1: I know some of you will hate GoGo becoming a distressed damsel…but let's be reasonable-it doesn't matter how much of a badass you are-if someone bigger than you wants you, and gets the drop on you, you're boned…_

 _AN2: Well, this reconciliation between GoGo and Hiro might be hard to do without seeming-rushed. Don't worry…I'll figure something out!_

 _Until the next time…read, comment, fave, and follow!_


	7. Chapter 7

_How about that? I bet you felt like you got hit by a bus! And the bus filled with drama ain't stopping now! So take a seat, and hold on!_

* * *

It had taken 30 minutes from Honey discovering GoGo being missing to the rest of the team assembling at GoGo's apartment. Hiro and Baymax were the first to arrive. They entered the apartment-to see that Honey was there. And for her part, she was glad she her outfit had a visor-useful for hiding her red eyes.

When Hiro entered, Honey said, "Hiro!" And then she hugged him.

Hiro was shocked-especially after the stern talking-to he'd gotten earlier. Honey said, "I'm still mad at you-but GoGo matters more than my feelings."

Hiro said, "Fair enough." Baymax, equipped with the 'Detective' chip, said, "I will scan the apartment for any possible clues."

While Baymax scanned the apartment, Wasabi and Fred arrived. Wasabi said, "What's the situation?"

Hiro said, "GoGo is missing."

Wasabi and Fred looked at each other, and Fred said, "Hiro, dude…are you sure you're not playing the jealous boyfriend?"

Honey replied, "While he has acted like a complete ass-I arrived here first. And seeing as GoGo's phone is on the counter…"

Wasabi said, "So…someone came and absconded with GoGo…" Fred said, "Absconded?"

Wasabi replied, "Grabbed her, Fred…I thought you would have known that, as you're an English major."

Hiro said, "Guys…focus, please…" At that moment, Baymax said, "I have found something."

Hiro said, "What?"

Baymax replied, "I have discovered a handkerchief. It is a 75-25 blend of silk and cotton."

Wasabi said, "Whoa…that's something a big shot would have. Those handkerchiefs don't come cheap."

Baymax said, "I have also detected a trace of liquid ether on the handkerchief. The amount is enough to subdue someone of GoGo's body size."

Honey said, "Can you determine the owner of the handkerchief?"

Baymax said, "I have detected prints on the handkerchief. I am analyzing them now. I have not found a match in the police criminal database."

Hiro sat on the couch, and held his head. He then said, "This is great…someone grabbed GoGo…and we don't know who…or where they may have taken her."

Honey said, "Wait…there might be someone who can help us."

Wasabi said, "Who?"

Honey replied, "Well, GoGo was in talks with this investor. I never saw him, or met him, but GoGo believed he could get her mag-lev wheels to market."

Hiro said, "Wait…that guy in the pictures?"

Honey said, "Hiro…what pictures?"

Hiro replied, "On Saturday…I got a package with photos. They were of GoGo…and she was in an extremely compromising position."

Fred said, "Do you still have those pics?"

Hiro said, "They are on my desk."

It had only taken the group a short time to reach the Lucky Cat Café. Hiro said, "It's Cass's day off. All the same, I'd rather not raise an alarm-especially with GoGo missing. I'll go up and get the photos."

Hiro went to his room-only to see the photos gone. He looked for them-unaware that someone was approaching him from behind. Hiro then heard, "Are you looking for these?"

Hiro turned-to see Aunt Cass holding the stack of photos. Hiro looked down…and Aunt Cass said, "Oh, honey…I'm so sorry. Is this why you ran out yesterday? And you confronted GoGo about this?"

Hiro said, "Aunt Cass…I didn't want to believe it…but what could I do? When I saw those pics…it felt like…"

Cass said, "Like when she saw you kiss Serena the Syren on TV?" Hiro said, "Yeah…just like that. The hurt and betrayal…it made me say horrible things to GoGo…and our relationship…"

Cass then said, "Hiro…if you don't forgive yourself for what you did, you cannot expect GoGo to do the same. She's hurting like you are…"

Hiro said, "Look, Aunt Cass…GoGo's missing…someone grabbed her…" Hiro saw Cass cover her mouth with her hand. Hiro then continued, "And we're hoping we can find a clue in those photos."

Cass gave Hiro the photos, and said, "Hiro…please bring that young woman home safely. And then…"

Hiro said, "Then…" Cass finished, "Do whatever you must to repair your relationship. I know you can do it." Hiro then came up, and embraced his aunt. He sniffled, and his aunt said, jokingly, "Are you crying?"

Hiro said, "No…just some…dust in my eyes…" He then took the photos, and returned to the team.

Hiro then laid the photos out on a table. He then said, "OK…we're looking for anything out of the ordinary."

Wasabi said, "That strange man lying on top of GoGo sure seems unusual."

Honey said, "Wait…GoGo did say his name. She called him 'Ray'…but she didn't say his last name."

Fred said, "Great…how many investors in this city are named 'Ray'?"

Baymax said, "I have already determined the identity. Here is his details."

At that, a picture appeared. Hiro said, "Raymond Frees."

Baymax said, "I have a short bio on him."

Hiro said, "OK, let's see it." At that, several facts appeared. Hiro said, "Wow…he's like a genius in the field of investing. He graduated high school, went to one of the country's prestigious Universities, and started investing."

Fred said, "Yeah. It also says he's one of the country's top 10 investors-one of the hardest lists to make."

Wasabi asked, "And why is that?"

Fred said, "Because you have to have accumulated capital in the millions investing-a feat not many can do. Because there's always a risk of losses. But this guy seems to find winners."

Wasabi then said, "But…this doesn't make sense. Why go after GoGo?"

Hiro said, "Because GoGo's only part of what he's after. He wants the team-or to break apart the team."

Honey then said, "That's a great theory…but there's no way he could have done this on his own. Someone helped with the photos…in fact, I would wager someone is behind him…and possibly behind them, as well."

Hiro then said, "Baymax, can you track GoGo through her biological signal?"

Baymax said, "I have you all saved in case of an emergency. Tracking now…"

There was a tense silence-until Baymax said, "I have located her. Her signal is very weak."

Hiro said, "Why? Is she hurt?"

Baymax said, "No. There is a great deal of cold around her. It is interfering with tracking her biothermic signature."

Wasabi said, "Cold? Maybe she's in a refrigerated unit…"

Baymax said, "I can still track the signal. She is not nearby. I have tracked her to an island 50 miles offland."

Hiro said, "OK. Then that's where we're going, as well."

* * *

Meanwhile…GoGo found herself awaking in a strange place. And the first thing she noticed was the unusual position she was in. Her hands were suspended over her head-with ice covering them. She noticed her legs were also covered in ice. And once again-she was undressed to just her underwear.

A voice said, "She's awake, sir." The voice was one she recognized. She said, "What? Ray? What's happening?"

Ray then appeared-and someone else behind him. This guy was taller than Ray was. He said, "Miss Tanaka…I apologize for what you've experienced."

GoGo looked over her other captor-her was clad in a dark-blue suit of armor. He reached up to remove his helmet…and GoGo gasped. He was…handsome wasn't even suitable. He was handsome to the second power. He then said, "I am Kryos-the Trans-Human master of ice and cold."

GoGo said, "Oh? You're one of the Trans-Humans? I'm surprised…"

Kryos said, "By what?"

GoGo replied, "I'd expected you to be butt-ugly…"

Kryos chuckled, and said, "Such charm…"

GoGo then said "Well, you sure went through a lot of trouble to get me here…so tell me…why?"

Kryos said, "Big Hero 6 is the greatest obstacle for the Trans-Humans. And I targeted you specifically."

GoGo said, "Why me?"

Kryos replied, "I suggested that we seduce you away from your friends. And with that-using that 'Ray'…I was able to sow mistrust between you and Hiro. He believed you were cheating on him. And this is what sealed it."

Kryos showed GoGo the pictures taken while she was unconscious at Ray's penthouse. He said, "Oh, this is the first you've seen of these? Because Hiro saw them first."

And at that, the realization hit GoGo. She bitterly said, "Hiro…must have felt like I did when I saw him kiss Serena."

Ray then said, "And we counted on him being angry…and confronting you when you were vulnerable. And just like that…" He snapped his fingers to signify how easy it was to split then apart.

GoGo now felt so many emotions…that she didn't notice the warm liquid running down her face. She said, "I was so silly…I was right on the cusp of my dream…and you exploited me…took advantage of me…played with my emotions…and caused me to wreck the best thing in my life…"

Ray said, "And it was so enjoyable to witness!"

GoGo looked up at both Kryos and Ray, and said, "When… _when_ I get out of this…"

Kryos said, "What will you do? By yourself?"

GoGo struggled against her bonds-which caused Kryos to chuckle. He came up to her, and gripped her chin. He said, "Ray declared you weren't his type. But me…I like the fire you possess."

He forced GoGo to look at him-before bringing his mouth to hers. GoGo's eyes widened-and after this kiss, GoGo mused, "It's just my luck-to attract jerks like the two of you."

Kryos said, "Hmm…enjoy your stay, GoGo…"

Both Ray and Kryos left…and GoGo was alone. She closed her eyes, and silently prayed, _Hiro…please…I need you…save me…from this…and I promise…whatever happens…I never stopped loving you…_

* * *

 _And that draws another chapter to a close! And next time-Big Hero 6 takes on Kryos, the master of Ice_!


	8. Chapter 8

_After several chapters of relationship drama, it's time to change things up! With some action!_

* * *

The first matter that Hiro and the group had to determine was how to reach this fortress. It was fifty miles offshore-too far for local authorities to get involved. And Hiro rationalized that the government wouldn't want to waste resources rescuing a 'civilian'.

Hiro met the group, and said, "Alright-we have two options-by sea, or by air."

Wasabi said, "Both options are bad."

Hiro said, "Not to worry. Baymax has motion sickness medicine."

Fred said, "I think I can use a _very_ discreet source to get us some transportation."

Hiro said, "Alright, then. Now then is the matter of what we're up against."

Honey said, "Hiro…we _don't_ know what we're up against."

Wasabi said, "Yeah…all we know is what you've told us."

Hiro said, "Wait…what do you mean?"

Wasabi said, "Look, Hiro…I respect you…but this just seems like us trying to fix your relationship and 'trust' issues."

Fred and Honey both looked at the geniuses…and Hiro said, "Look…I'm trying to save GoGo. I know I messed up-and I know everyone wants to keep reminding me-but this isn't getting us closer to saving GoGo."

Fred then said, "Easy, you two…I got us a ride. A liaison from SHIELD is letting us borrow one of their jets."

Hiro turned from Wasabi, and said, "Alright, Fred. How soon will they be here?"

The sound of a powerful jet engine served as Fred's answer. The agent got out, and said, "Lady and gentlemen-this jet is property of SHIELD. And SHIELD would appreciate it if you returned it in one piece."

Hiro said, "Yeah…because I'd hate to have to pay back SHIELD for one of their jets. Now who's going to fly this thing?"

At that moment, Baymax said, "I have downloaded a guide on how to fly vehicles such as this."

Hiro then said, "Alright, everyone. Let's move out."  
And as the jet took off, Hiro was unaware that yet another crisis would develop…

* * *

Meanwhile, GoGo was the unwelcome guest of Kryos-the Trans-Human who possessed power over ice and cold. And he had created a fortress of ice where he and his hostage were holed up in.

Kryos walked up to GoGo, and said, "Miss Tanaka…why so sad? Soon, the Trans-Humans will usher in a new age. And we will be in need of humans such as yourself."

GoGo said, "And why is that?"

Kryos said, "Because you and your friends are exceptional. The world has only 2.2 percent of its population considered geniuses. But you…are even more special than that. My dearest GoGo…I have plans for you."

GoGo said, "Plans? What kind of plans?"

Kryos said, "When Lord Maximus conquers your world-I will have my own kingdom. And I will need a queen."

GoGo said, "Gee, I'm touched. But I'm seeing someone else."

Kryos said, "Oh…you mean Hiro…and you still think you're in a relationship? After he saw the proof of your betrayal? The violation of trust?"

At that, GoGo fell silent. She remembered how he accused her of cheating on him-the anger and vitriol that his accusations held. And how much it hurt to be utterly alone.

Kryos said, "GoGo…my offer is ready anytime you wish to accept it." As Kryos turned to leave, one of his snow golems appeared. The creature said, "Master-we have spotted a jet approaching from the mainland."

Kryos said, "Interesting…it appears that a rescue squad has come for you, my dear Leiko…hmm…'Queen Leiko'…I like that." He turned to another snow golem, and said, "Bring me my armor."

* * *

The SHIELD jet descended towards the island of ice and snow. Once the jet landed, the heroes got out and headed towards the fortress. Wasabi said, "Alright-what's the plan?"

Hiro said, "We're here to find GoGo…and to put a stop to whatever plans are being hatched."

Suddenly, several snow golems appeared. Hiro said, "Baymax, what are those things?"

Baymax said, "They appear to be artificially created constructs."

Fred blew out a burst of flame, and said, "Then that means we can go all out!" And with that, the heroes charged towards the ice constructs.

While BH6 was fighting the snow golems, Kryos paid another visit to GoGo. He said, "Your friends have arrived."

GoGo smiled, and said, "And they're gonna kick your butt!"

Kryos replied, "I think not. The only butt to be kicked…will be theirs!" He then brought his hands together-and they began to glow a light blue. He then separated his hands-and in the space between his hands was a massive claymore. He grabbed the sword, and it separated into two swords.

He then said, "As you can see…I am able to create objects-both living…as well as inanimate. But first…"

Kryos approached GoGo, and gripped her hips. He said, "My new queen…deserves a gown of complete magnificence! I shall return-victorious!" As Kryos left, GoGo looked at her new gown, and said, "Great…just call me 'Elsa'…"

The group of heroes had cleared out the golems, and was heading into the fortress. Hiro said, "Baymax-are you able to track GoGo?"

Baymax said, "I have found her." Hiro said, "Alright. Baymax-take Honey and get GoGo. The rest of us will handle whatever threats show up."

Baymax and Honey set off-and after they left, a loud voice declared, "Big Hero 6! I have been expecting you!"

The other heroes turned to see a mountain of a man clad in ice-blue armor. He had two massive swords strapped to his back. Hiro said, "I'm sorry- we haven't met."

The man said, "Ahh…I am Kryos, one of the Trans-Humans. And I possess control over cold and ice. And I am the architect behind everything that has transpired to you and your girlfriend."

Hiro asked, "Why? What's the endgame of your group?"

Kryos said, "Why tell you? You won't be around when it happens…" At that, Kryos lifted his arms, and mist flooded the room. High above Kryos, two blue orbs flashed. The mist cleared-to reveal a massive dragon made of ice.

Fred saw the dragon-as well as Kryos and his massive swords. He said, "Hiro…I'm not sure if you have a plan…but I hope you're flexible."

Hiro said, "Why is that?"

Wasabi replied, "Because it looks like we're going to be putting our heads between our legs and kissing out butts goodbye!"

Meanwhile, Honey and Baymax had zipped through the fortress. Baymax said, "GoGo is behind this door."

Honey said, "Stand back!" She pressed a combination on her chem-bag, then reached inside and pulled out two spheres. She threw them at the door, and they blew up, knocking the door down. Honey ran inside, shouting, "GoGo! We're here to save you!"

However, the chemist stopped short when she saw what GoGo was wearing. Honey said, "New fashion statement?"

GoGo said, "Honey…I love you like a sister…but you know very well I wouldn't wear anything like this!"

Honey said, "I dunno…it looks good on you."

GoGo said, "Ha ha…"

Baymax said, "I have brought your battle suit, GoGo."

GoGo said, "You're awesome! Get me out of this-so we can join our friends!"

Wasabi ducked a swipe from Kryos-who simply kicked Wasabi across the room. Fred leapt up, and blew a stream of flame towards Kryos. Kryos's massive pet blew a stream of blue ice that neutralized the flame. The dragon then swiped Fred with its tail.

Hiro-using his microbots-had created a sword of his own. He then charged at Kryos-who blocked Hiro's swipe with his sword. Kryos pushed against Hiro, and Hiro pushed back. Kryos said, "Surrender, Hiro! I promise you a place within our new kingdom!"

Hiro said, "I'll never surrender...not to you...or any of the Trans-Humans!"

Kryos said, "So be it!" He then grabbed his other ice-blade, and began to press his offense. Hiro fought valiantly-but Kryos was too powerful. Kryos slammed one of his swords into the ground-which sent shards of ice at Hiro. The ice spikes struck-nothing at all...

Kyros looked-and saw that GoGo-his 'queen'-had zipped in and dove to save Hiro. Hiro looked and saw the speedster-the woman who he had, in a pique of anger and jealousy, nearly shut out of his life. He said, "Oh, GoGo...I owe you."

And GoGo-with a winsome smile, replied, "Mister-you better believe you owe me! And I intend to collect. But now...I feel like taking out all my anger on this goon!"

Kryos said, "How sad! I must fight my queen...so be it! I will best you...then bed you. And it will not be fake...I eagerly await to hear your sounds of pleasure."

GoGo spun her mag-lev wheels, and said, "Just try it!"

And at that, the rest of BH6 gathered together, ready to battle Kryos and his beast...

 _The story must stop here...but the action continues next time!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Big Hero 6 has stormed Kryos's Ice Fortress…and GoGo has been rescued! Now it's time for the battle to commence!_

* * *

On one side was Big Hero 6-Wasabi with his plasma blades, Fred and his costumed abilities, Honey Lemon and her portable chemistry bag, GoGo and her mag-lev discs, and Hiro with his microbots and Baymax the battle bot. And on the other side was Kryos, the ice using Trans-Human...and a dragon constructed from his ice. And the dragon was every bit as dangerous as its master.

Kyros drew his ice-swords, and held one towards the group of heroes. He then said, "Come, Big Hero 6! Come to your doom!"

Meanwhile, Hiro was brainstorming. _First, we have to take out that dragon...then we can focus on Kryos..._

Honey gasped, and said, "I've got an idea..." She reached towards her bag, and began to quickly type out chemical formulas. Hiro said, "What is your idea?"

Honey said, "I'm thinking of creating a pyrophoric reaction..."

Hiro said, "What? You're using your chemicals to generate a fire?"

Honey said, "That's the idea. But it's gonna take time to create the compounds needed."

Hiro said, "You heard the lady! Let's get her some time! Wasabi-you and me are gonna tackle Frosty. GoGo-you and Fred are on dragon duty. Baymax-you're guarding Honey, and backing us up as needed."

The others shouted out 'Roger!" and "Affirmative!" and began to move into position. Kryos saw this and said, "Hmm...how about we make this more...exciting?" He pointed to the dragon-and it shattered into several shards.

Kryos then used his power to make the shards form three smaller-but still overshadowing the heroes- horned lizards. They each released a roar. Kyros said, "I made a trade-instead of the larger dragon's size, I have three that are smaller, yet faster."

And to prove that point, one leapt at GoGo-who just barely moved out of the way of its claws. Another ice-lizard exhaled-and fired an icy blast towards Fred. Fred leapt and fired several rapid-fire flame shots. But through the fire and flames came one of the lizards-which tackled and pinned Fred on the ground. It tried to crush him with its powerful jaws-but GoGo struck him with her mag-lev discs.

While Fred and GoGo battled the ice-beasts, Hiro and Wasabi prepared to take on Kryos. Hiro looked at the titanic Trans-Human then turned to Wasabi and said, "I'm sorry, dude...I should have been more trusting. Not just with GoGo...but with the rest of you guys as well."

Wasabi replied, "Well, you did screw up...but you're human. And despite being a genius, we all make mistakes."

Hiro smiled, and said, "Thanks, Wasabi. Now let's bust this guy's teeth in!"

Wasabi brought his arms up-and his plasma blades extended from short 6-inch blades to nearly 2-feet long pulse swords. Hiro said, "Wow...I'm impressed."

Wasabi said, "Just something I put together after the incident with the Black Dragon gang."

Hiro said, "And for my choice...something close to my heritage." He concentrated, and the microbots formed a large, long club with studs and spikes on the end. Hiro said, "This is an oni-kanabo-a samurai war club."

They began to close on Kryos, who drew his massive broadsword. He twirled the sword as a display of his ability, as well as to intimidate the heroes.. Wasabi led the offense with an overhead attack. Kryos brought his sword up to deflect the attack. Wasabi then swept his other blade around, which was parried by the Trans-Human.

Wasabi leapt back, then brought both swords down onto Kryos. The attack struck home, casuing Wasabi to smile. His smile fell, however, when he heard a voice call out, "Oh, so close..."

Hiro said, "He must be able to create clones of himself with ice!"

Kryos said, "Right you are, boy!" And then, he appeared-and swung his sword upwards towards Wasabi. The attack connected-but Kryos had only used the flat side of his sword. The attack was still powerful enough to send Wasabi flying back several feet. Wasabi landed with a thud, groaning in pain as le landed.

Baymax said, "How would you rate your pain?" Wasabi replied, "It's a 3...I think."

Hiro then closed in on Kryos, using his microbot created weapon. _Maintain concentration, and you will maintain microbot integrity..._ He then swung the club at Kyros, who brought his sword up to deflect the attack. Kryos attempted a counterattack, but Hiro used his kanabo to parry the attack. Hiro then twirled the kanobo similar to how Kryos twirled his sword.

Wasabi had rejoined the fight, sporting his plasma pulse blades. Wasabi pressed an attack from the left, and Hiro came in from the right. Kryos deftly blocked and deflected the attacks-but his attacks were in turn deflected and parried by the heroes.

Kryos said, "It seems I may misjudged your skills." He pulled out his other broadsword, and brought them together at the hilt. He then held out his new weapon-a dual blade that was a cross between a sword and spear. And he twirled this weapon with tremendous expertise. He then began to press the attack, using his weapon's reach to keep the heroes away while remaining a threat.

While this was happening, Fred and GoGo had taken out the ice-lizards. Fred turned, and saw Hiro and Wasabi battling Kryos. GoGo said, "Help them! I'll check out Honey's progress." Fred then headed towards the battle, and GoGo zipped towards the chemist. GoGo said, "How's the compound coming?"

Honey looked, and said, "For the amount we need, I'm only at 60% completion. I need more time."

GoGo turned towards the other battle, then said, "Baymax-continue staying with Honey. Notify me or Hiro when your compound is ready."

Honey nodded, and GoGo zipped towards Kryos. She grabbed her wrist-mounted discs, and threw them towards Kryos. The discs struck him-the first attack that did-but barely registered. He turned, and said, "My queen...you would strike me?"

GoGo, with a defiant smirk, replied, "Sorry, Kryos. It just wouldn't work out between us."

Kryos then said, "Oh...why do you deny my love for you?" He then split the swords and drove the blade of one into the ground. A wave of ice shot towards the heroes-which caused Hiro to shout, "Everyone-scatter!" As they did, the wave of ice erupted into large shards. Fred said, "That was too close! I was almost a Fred-sicle!"

Then in a flash, Kryos appreaed in front of Fred. Fred looked up at the him, and prayed, _please let these claws protect me..._ Kyros swung his sword downward, and Fred held his hands up to catch the blade. Inside his suit, the temperature dropped dramatically. Fred said, "I'll never complain about sweating in this suit ever again!" Kryos said, "Nice try...but not good enough!" He then put his foot into Fred's chest and pushed, sending Fred into a wall. The Fredzilla smashed into a wall, and fell to the ground.

Wasabi-Fred's vitriolic buddy-said, "You can't do that!" He then charged towards Kryos, plasma blades extended. Kryos gripped his sword in anticipation. Wasabi began to swipe and swing his plasma blades at Kryos-who would deflect the attacks harmlessly away. Then, like a flash, Kryos counterattacked, pushing Wasabi's blades aside. Kryos's attacks came fast and relentlessly, pushing Wasabi back. Kryos then grabbed Wasabi by the neck, and lifted him off the ground. He then threw Wasabi into a wall, and the genius slammed into it with such force that he, too was rendered motionless.

Hiro then faced Kryos-but he turned to Honey and said, "Honey-update."

The chemist replied, "I'm at 85%, Hiro! It's almost there!"

GoGo looked at Hiro, and said, "I'm up..." Hiro said, "No! I'm going to fight him. Get Wasabi and Fred to safety-Honey's compound is nearly ready. I don't know how much she's going to use...but knowing Honey, I'm sure she's made as much as she can-which means one hella explosion. "

GoGo had removed her helmet, and said, "So you're going to fight him while I try to get the others to safety?"

Hiro said, "That's my plan...and the least I can do after screwing up..."

GoGo said, "We all make mistakes..." She then leaned in and kissed his cheek. He held the cheek as she put the helmet on. She then smiled at him, and said, "For good luck!"

Hiro then grabbed his micro-bot club, and faced down Kryos. He could see GoGo getting Fred, and then zipping back to Wasabi. He said, "Ready or not, here I come!"

Kryos said, "Come, brave warrior! You have my respect...for you face overwhelming odds against me...and you refuse to back down. I believed that only my Trans-Human brethren possessed such bravery."

Hiro said, "It's not too late to stop this."

Kyro lifted his sword, and approached Hiro. Hiro raised his club. Kyros tapped his sword against Hiro's club, and tipped his head towards Hiro. Kyros then said, "To the end, warrior!"

Hiro tipped his head in return, and sadi, "To the end..."

* * *

 _Wow! What action and excitement! And we're barreling towards the finale of 'Line in the Sand'! I know a sword versus sword battle would have been exciting-but to me, it's been done to death. So I gave Hiro a different weapon-a kanobo, which is a war club used by the samurai. And Hiro used his microbots to form this weapon...aren't those things just versatile?_

 _Don't forget...comment, fave, and follow!_


	10. Chapter 10

_The final battle looms! Who will prevail-Big Hero 6, or Kryos, the Trans-human master of Ice? Find out in the next chapter of 'Line in the Sand'!_

Hiro Hamada stood facing down Kryos, the ice-using elemental member of the Trans-Humans. They were standing several paces apart. Hiro took his micro-bot generated war club, and held it in an attack stance. Kryos held a massive two-handed broadsword-but held the sword with one hand.

Then, the two warriors charged at each other-Kryos swung his sword in a powerful arc, and Hiro swung his club upwards to deflect the attack. The force of Hiro's attack knocked the sword to the side, and Hiro used his momentum to follow through with a counterattack. Kryos twirled his sword, and parried Hiro's counterattack.

The force of the strike caused Hiro to stagger, and Kryos moved in, pressing his advantage. But Hiro wouldn't give Kryos the chance to do this-he commanded the micro-bots to scatter and shield him until he could get his bearings. The micro-bots swirled around Hiro-and in doing so, prevented Kryos from going on the offensive.

Kryos said, "Impressive!"

Hiro held his hand out, and the micro-bots reformed into the club. Hiro replied, "Just wait…I've got more in store for you." He turned to Honey Lemon-the chemist who had been trying to create a pyrophoric compound-that is, one that would generate a great deal of heat from fire. Hiro said, "Honey-progress report!"

The blonde chemist said, "Hiro, the compound's ready! All I need is the go-ahead!"

Hiro said, "Alright-be on standby." Hiro then began to circle Kryos, and Kryos circled Hiro. Kryos nonchalantly tossed his sword from left to right hand, while Hiro twirled his war club. Kryos charged again, and Hiro ran towards him. Both weapons collided with each other, filling the air with the sounds of battle.

Kryos then lifted his foot-which contained ice and snow. The action-which Hiro wasn't expecting-sent the mixture into Hiro's eyes. Hiro cried out, and staggered back. Kryos slammed his sword into the ground, charged into Hiro. He hit Hiro with a shoulder tackle, then grabbed him by the chest and lifted him. Hiro cleared the snow from his eyes, and saw that Kryos was holding him. Kryos now summoned his sword back to him, and flipped the weapon around so that he was holding the hilt towards Hiro.

Hiro thought, _Ah crap…this isn't gonna be fun…_ Kryos then slammed the hilt of the sword into Hiro's abdomen. He then held Hiro in the air with the hilt, before letting him drop-right into a rising knee into Hiro's chest. This attack sent Hiro onto his back. Kryos then lifted his leg, and slammed his Foot into Hiro's chest. He brought the foot up, and slammed it on his chest again-and then ground his foot into Hiro's chest.

Honey and GoGo watched this brutal beatdown-and GoGo said, "Enough of this! I'm going in!"

Honey said,"GoGo…what about the compound?"

GoGo replied, "Whoever gives you the signal-Hiro or I-then let it rip. Get the others to safety first."

GoGo turned, and Honey said, "Please be careful!"

GoGo said, "Careful? Wouldn't be me if I was careful!"

GoGo then zipped out to when Kryos had grabbed Hiro, and was holding him in the air in a two-handed choke. Kryos said, "How does it feel-despite all of your genius-to be beaten by a true superior being?"

Hiro said, "You're not superior…more powerful…but not superior!"

Kryos chuckled, and threw Hiro across the room. Hiro concentrated-and the micro-bots formed his war club. He glanced behid him, and saw Kryos approaching. Hiro then thrust the club into Kryos's midsection. Kryos wasn't expecting that-nor was he prepared for Hiro to swing with as much force as he could with the club right at Kryos's head.

The blow knocked his helmet off…but the force did more than that. The titanic Trans-Human staggered. GoGo zipped to Hiro's side, and helped him up. She said, "Are you alright?"

Hiro replied, "Well-he's spent the last few minutes beating the crap outta me…I'll be OK." They saw Kryos getting to his feet-and as he did, they noticed a crimson liquid running down the side of his face and out of his mouth. Hiro gripped his club tight, and began to approach Kryos. GoGo said, "Wait…have you lost your mind?"

Hiro said, "Look-he's bleeding…we've been in awe of his powers, like he's a god. But he's no god. He's still a man! And I can beat him…"

GoGo grabbed Hiro's arm, and said, "No. _We'll_ beat him…"

Hiro then charged Kryos-then slammed his club into the ground. He then vaulted to the top of the handle. Kryos approached Hiro-who then grabbed the handle and swung around the handle, putting his feet into Kryos's chest and sending him crashing to the ground.

Kryos scrambled to his feet-only to see GoGo zipping towards him. Kryos-now without a sword in reach nor the time to create one-tried to punch GoGo. She sidestepped the punch, and spun in the air. She then extended her leg, delivering a powerful spinning kick that connected with Kryos's head and neck.

Kryos staggered from that attack, and GoGo ran in, throwing several punches and kicks at Kryos. Some of these attacks were blocked-but GoGo managed to get through his defenses. And her attacks were fueled by what she experienced-being used by Ray and Kryos. Having her dream being used against her-she was intent to make Kryos feel the anger and pain she went through.

Kryos managed to block one of GoGo's kicks by grabbing her leg-then he lifted her by the leg and threw her across the room. She landed, but slid to a standing position. She stood to see Hiro run in on the offensive. Hiro drove the club into the ground, and vaulted into the air. He then used momentum to swing forward-bringing the club up and then downward in a powerful arc.

Kryos brought this hands up to grab the club, and as he did, Hiro commanded the micro-bots to separate. He then had them reform into the club-which he then jammed into Kryos's midsection. He jammed him again, then swung the club into Kryos's side. Kryos staggered, and Hiro struck again, sending Kryos sliding across the ground.

It became apparent that Kryos wouldn't have the time to create a large broadsword, so he decided to use his innate abilities. He crossed his arms-then extended them, releasing several shards of ice towards Hiro and GoGo. Hiro leapt in front of GoGo, and had his micro-bots create a shield that protected them from this onslaught.

While this was happening, GoGo said, "Gimme a boost!" Hiro knelt down, and GoGo got some distance. She then zipped up Hiro's back, and launched herself high into the air. She flipped at the peak, and landed right on top of Kryos's head and shoulders. The force of the landing knocked him to the ground.

GoGo looked for Kryos-but he was gone. The chamber resonated with a wicked laugh. Kryos said, "Did you think you could beat me in my own arena? The ice is my ally…and I can be anywhere…"

GoGo and Hiro looked around…the voice called out…"…but I'm right here…" They turned-to see that Kryos had used his ice environment to sneak around-and now, he had reappeared behind Honey! He grabbed the chemist, and held her to him. He then extended a blade from his armor, and held it to Honey's throat.

Kryos said, "Back down now…unless you want to see me paint this chamber in this young lady's blood." Hiro and GoGo did as he asked. Kryos said, "So the pretty little chemist has been working on a compound? Let's see it…"

Hiro and GoGo looked at each other…as Honey pulled the orb full of chemicals out of her bag. Kryos said, "How does it work?"

Honey said, "It won't…I have to input a combination on my bag to make it react…"

Kryos held the object, and said, "Hmm…and they had their hopes pinned on you. It must hurt to disappoint them…like how you tried to 'fix' their relationship…and I had such a perfect opportunity…with GoGo lying on that bed…so vulnerable…so…ready…and you would have enjoyed it. For I would have given you pleasure like no man has…even the one next to you…"

Hiro said, "Honey…GoGo and I would never blame you for what we did."

GoGo said, "Yeah. You're the best BFF a girl like me had…or could ask for…that 'Elsa' dress notwithstanding…"

Kryos then pushed Honey towards her friends. Hiro and GoGo noted-but Kryos didn't-that Honey was furiously typing out something on her bag. Kryos, who was holding the orb, saw the contents swish around. He asked, "What's happening?"

Honey said, "Well, let's see what I've done!" She then input the final command-and the chemical compound reacted. There was a reaction-and an explosion. The three heroes were thrown back and into the wall. There was a loud cry from the center of the explosion-they could see Kryos's form-and then…

…the another reaction occurred, with another violent explosion. This created a large plume of flame that shot out of the top of the ice fortress. Honey rubbed her head, and said, "Is everyone alright?"

Hiro said, "I think so…"

GoGo said, "Damn, girl! I think the entire city saw our fireworks display."

They heard a loud groan-and went to the source. They saw a man lying there. He was a great deal smaller than Kryos had been. Hiro knelt to touch him-checking for a pulse-when the body turned into ice and shattered. GoGo said, "I guess…it's over."

Hiro said, "So…we won?"

Honey said, "Ha! I knew that love and chemistry would win out in the end! And speaking of love…"

Hiro turned to GoGo, and said, "GoGo…"

GoGo gave her attention to Hiro, and Hiro said, "Look…I said some stupid things. Things I can't take back. I accused you of being unfaithful, and violating my trust…"

GoGo said, "Yeah…you were pretty rotten, Hiro."

Hiro said, "I can't fix this with an 'I'm sorry' or with gifts. Maybe…maybe it's best if we just…"

GoGo said, "Wait…are you implying we call it quits?"

Hiro said, "Well…how can I fix this mess I made?"

GoGo said, "Look at me, Hiro." Hiro did as she asked. Then, she struck him with a powerful slap. Hiro said, "I deserve that…"

GoGo said, "Look at me, Hiro!" Hiro looked…and GoGo fired another slap into Hiro's face. GoGo repeated, "Look at me!" Hiro did, and GoGo sent another slap into Hiro's face. Hiro didn't try to stop her-and he could see tears running down her face. She brought her hand up for one more slap…only to collapse into Hiro's arms. She cried-releasing pent up anger and pain.

Hiro said, "If you want…I could stand a few more slaps."

GoGo said, "No…that was just…I had to let go of the hurt and the pain. And if we're going to be together-you need to let it go, as well. I love you, Hiro. And I never stopped…"

Hiro looked at GoGo, and said, "GoGo…I never stopped loving you, as well. I was just a jealous, petty…"

Honey said, "Immature?"

GoGo said, "Insecure?"

Honey added, "Unable to truly express himself in front of the woman he loves?"

Hiro said, "OK, OK! So I'm flawed…"

GoGo then kissed his cheek, and said, "And I love you no matter what."

Hiro then activated his communicator, and said, "Baymax? Where are you, bud?"

Baymax said, "I am piloting the SHIELD jet. Fred and Wasabi are being treated for their injuries. None of their injuries are severe."

Hiro said, "Good. Can you come pick us up?"

Baymax said, "I am on my way."

 _And with that, this chapter comes to a close! But stayed tuned for the fallout from this battle! The repercussions are long-reaching…_


	11. Chapter 11

_After that rather intense battle, here's the finale for 'Line in the Sand'!_

The SHIELD jet sped across the water, headed back to San Fransokyo. Behind them was the remains of a fortress created by Kryos-a member of a cabal of super-empowered beings called the Trans-Humans. And this cabal viewed Big Hero 6-a group of geniuses turned crime-fighters-as their biggest opposition.

Kryos developed a plan-to divide the group, he would target one of its members. And his target was one of the team's female members-GoGo. He had sown an environment of distrust between the team-and infidelity between her and Hiro-the team's leader and the genius that GoGo had fallen in love with. And to Hiro's credit-the plan worked.

Hiro had accused GoGo of being unfaithful and violating the trust between them. Hiro stared at GoGo, who was talking with Honey. _I can build and create all kinds if gadgets and devices…and if something's broken, I can repair it with no problem…but how do I fix this relationship problem with GoGo?  
_  
Baymax announced, "We are preparing to land. Please ensure you are seated for your safety." The plane then descended, returning to the harbor where their journey had begun. Everyone got off the jet, and Fred said, "Well, I guess I'd better call SHIELD to come pick up their jet."

Baymax said, "I will scan you all to for injuries." The robot's mini-computers whirred as his head turned from one hero to the other. Baymax said, "All of you are cleared of any serious injuries. However, I would suggest several days of rest."

Hiro said, "Sounds good. I'm concerned for when I get back to the café."

Everyone gave Hiro a strange look-and Hiro said, "You guys know Cass is gonna freak after that light show tonight."

Everyone went their separate ways, and Hiro heard Honey said, "Hey Go. You up for a BFF sleepover?"

GoGo said, "Sure." And Hiro saw both the chemist and the speedster head off towards Honey's place. Wasabi had left for his girl's place, and Fred was waiting for the SHIELD liaison. So that left Hiro and Baymax. Hiro said, "C'mon, bud. Let's get you back to Cass's."

The flight back was rather quiet-until Baymax said, "Were you able to repair your relationship status with GoGo?"

Hiro replied, "I don't know. Only time will tell."

The medic-bot then said, "We are approaching the Lucky Cat Café. Cass Hamada is awake. She is expecting you."

Hiro said, "Alright, bud." Baymax landed behind the café, and Hiro entered through the private entry. He went up the walkway-and as he did, he heard the TV. He saw his aunt on the couch, watching a movie. Hiro said, "Aunt Cass…I'm back."

She turned, and quickly got up. She then hugged him, and said, "Hiro…"

She then held him at arm's length, and said, "Young man…do you have any idea…what went through my mind tonight!? I saw that explosion on the news…" she gestured towards the TV.

Hiro said, "We're fine, Aunt Cass. We got GoGo back, too."

Cass said, "That's good…where is she?"

Hiro said, "She and Honey are having a BFF sleepover. And it feels like she's right there…and I can't reach her. Aunt Cass…I'm a genius at all kinds of things…but I just can't figure out how to fix this."

Cass said, "That's because the answer isn't here." She touched his head to make the point. She then brought her hand to his chest, and said, "You need to look in here for the answer."

* * *

Meanwhile, Honey and GoGo were starting their BFF sleepover. They had grabbed some grub from an all-night store, and were in the process of settling in to watch some movies. As Honey sat in front of the TV with a plate of pizza, GoGo came out of the shower, drying her hair with a towel.

She flopped down with some pizza, and Honey asked, "So…"

GoGo replied, "So…what?"

Honey said, "What's going to happen with you and Hiro? And you guys still together? Or are you going to stay friends?"

GoGo said, "Look…so much has happened. And I do want to resolve these issues with Hiro. But I don't want to think about it tonight."

Honey sighed…it seemed that tonight, GoGo had erected a barrier that even she couldn't break. But a sleepover would be good to decompress after everything they went through. Honey then said, "You wanna do something tomorrow? Just us girls?"

GoGo thought about it…she rarely did anything with her BFF, and it might be nice to go out and do something with her. GoGo said, "Alright, Honey."

As they were preparing to enjoy their movie, a chime played on Honey's phone. It was a text from Hiro. Honey then said, "I wonder what this could be about."

She looked at the message- _Important meeting-usual spot. Tuesday midnight._

Honey said, "I wonder what Hiro's going to talk about at this meeting."

* * *

Tuesday night came-and as it was Hero business, everyone wore their hero gear. They gathered on top of one of the nearby office buildings-Hiro and Baymax arrived first. Wasabi arrived next, and Honey and GoGo arrived right after him. Finally, Fred showed up.

Once they were all there, Hiro said, "I'm glad you all came."

Fred said, "Sure, dude. What's happening?"

Hiro turned away from the group, and said, "I'm going to open with an open forum. The reason I'm doing this is because over the last few weeks, I've acted like-no, _I have been_ -an immature, insecure, jealous, petty, selfish jackass. Did I miss anything?"

Hiro paused, and then said, "So…if anyone wants to pile on, feel free…"

Wasabi coughed, and said, "Well, Hiro-you know that trust is the cornerstone of any relationship-whether lovers, friends…even teammates. And that we should be open and free with expressing ourselves."

GoGo said, "And that trust…it takes so much to build…and so little to destroy."

Honey said, "And we need to respect each other's space-and recognize the need for when each of us needs support from others."

Fred then added, "Because trust is the grease that keeps the engine of Big Hero 6 running!"

Hiro said, "That's unique…but a very valid point. All of you have very valid points." Hiro reached down, and grabbed a pile of sticks. He said, "Aunt Cass and I gathered these yesterday." He then handed the others a stick.

They each looked at him strangely-until Hiro said, "Now-break those sticks." The other members looked at each other-but did as Hiro said. The air was filled with the sounds of the sticks breaking.

Hiro then brought out a bundle of sticks tied together. He handed it to Fred first, and said, "Here-try to break this bundle."

Fred gave it his all-but the bundle did not break. Hiro said, "Maybe someone stronger…how about you, Wasabi?"

Wasabi grabbed the bundle-and bent and pushed-but the bundle did not break. Fred said, "So…what was the point of that?"

Hiro pointed to the bundle, and said, "This is what we should be-a group with an unbreakable bond." He then motioned to the broken pieces of sticks on the ground. He said, "That is what I nearly did-I let my jealousy nearly break our team apart. And it nearly ruined the best thing I ever had." Everyone noticed Hiro's glance towards GoGo when he said that.

Hiro then said, "But…I am going to promise this. I know I am human…we all are. And none of us is perfect…"

He looked at the rest of the group-a group of men and women who had been in the most bitter of battles with him. Men and women who walked through the worst that evil had-and still prevailed. Hiro then said "My promise…is that no matter what-I will be here for all of you. And I hope-and pray-that despite my actions, you will be here for me, as well."

It was as though he was speaking to GoGo-but his words were for the whole team. Wasabi said, "Look, Hiro-we battled one of those Trans-Humans. There's no telling how many more are out there. And we're all that stands between them and the rest of humanity."

Hiro said, "So will you stand with me?" Hiro then drew an imaginary line with his boot. Hiro then said, "Will you cross this line and stand with me against them? And if you choose not to…I will not begrudge your choice."

That night, 5 stood on the other side of that line-and 5 walked across it. Fred said, "Dude-I will. Especially if I get to work with the SHIELD liaison again." Everyone looked at Fred strangely-until Fred said, "What? She's a hottie!"

Honey said, "I'm in…I can't wait to blow something else up!"

Hiro said, "Easy, sugar…"

Wasabi said, "We can't turn our backs on humanity…or on you, Hiro."

Baymax said, "I am ready to assist you anyway I can."

GoGo was the last to cross. She said, "Hiro…I am experiencing so many different emotions. I don't know if I can do this with you."

Hiro said, "I…I understand if you want to back out. You aren't ready to trust me yet…"

Gogo then said, "It doesn't mean that I want out! Not with this! And not with you, either!"

Everything became eerily silent. Hiro turned to GoGo-who was trying her best to look at the interesting lights in the nearby building. Wasabi said, "OK, I think I'll call this meeting adjourned! Seconded?"

At nearly the same time, Honey and Fred raised their arms. Wasabi said, "Alright, then! Hiro-we'll catch you at 'Friday Family Night'!" And with that, the rest of the team left-leaving Hiro and GoGo.

Hiro said, "GoGo…can we start over?

GoGo said, "Hiro…I saw those pictures. And when I did…I knew exactly how you felt. Because I felt the same thing when I saw you kiss Serena. The hurt, the betrayal…"

Hiro said, "I should not have come at you with those accusations of infidelity. But Cass said…if I don't forgive myself for what I did to you…then I cannot expect you to do the same." Hiro extended his arms towards the sppedster.

GoGo walked towards him…and entered his embrace. _The comfort…the warmth…how I missed this…how much I missed you…_

GoGo said, "Ha…just like our last rooftop hug."

Hiro said, "Yeah…but I'm the tall one now."

She chuckled, and they held each other at arms' length. Hiro then leaned in towards GoGo, and gently pressed his lips to hers. She brought her arms up to his neck, and he put his arms around her waist. They broke the kiss, and GoGo turned to look out over the city. Hiro came up behind her, and held her-protectively, but with a touch of gentleness.

He said, "I know I had asked before…but are we good?"

GoGo smiled, and replied, "Despite everything that we went through, we're good. Hell, at least we're like other couples."

Hiro said, "What do you mean?"

GoGo said, "Did you believe that we would not have problems? That's not real life. Every couple has disagreements…fights…other issues. But the true mettle is not when things are great-but when everything goes to hell-that is what can make or break a couple. And mister-you are not going anywhere!"

Hiro said, "Right now…I can think of no better place to be…"

* * *

As this was happening, the leader of the Trans-Humans, Lord Maximus, met with the rest of his cabal. Pyros said, "Kryos had failed, Lord Maximus."

Luminos-master of lightning-added, "Not only did he not sever their bond-but their bond is stronger than before."

Maximus said, "Kryos's success or failure is irrelevant. And it matters little if they were broken or not…they have yet to see the true power of the Trans-Humans!" Maximus then reclined in his chair, planning the next phase in the war against Big Hero 6…

 _And with that, 'Line in the Sand' comes to a close! So how did I handle Hiro and GoGo's reconciliation? Liked it? Hated it? Not sure what you felt? As always, comment, fave, and follow!_

 _AN: Suggestions for the next part of the saga are encouraged!_


End file.
